


some kind of love

by SmurfetteAttheTacoBell



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Drabbles [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gamora's thoughts, Introspection, Short, Starmora, Yondu's funeral, hopeful, not sad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmurfetteAttheTacoBell/pseuds/SmurfetteAttheTacoBell
Summary: Gamora's thoughts in that moment when she looks at Peter at the end of GOTG 2.





	some kind of love

Gamora had never thought that death could be a beautiful thing; she had only known it to be cruel and dreadful. But there was a strange… comfort, in these lights, in this display. 

Perhaps when you loved someone, really loved someone, you had to make saying goodbye beautiful. Inside her chest, her heart seemed to ache with the want, no _need,_  to be that important to someone. Or better, perhaps, for someone to be that important to her. Could she, whose hands had wrought violence across the galaxy, dream of that kind of love? 

Her gaze falls on Peter.

She hopes so.


End file.
